


In a Storm

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DILFs, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any port.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Storm

* * *

 

“I don’t - I don’t do this. Normally.” John massages his forehead. “What we’re doing.”

“And what are we doing?” Chris lounges back against the couch with a beer cradled in one hand. His face is grizzled, tired, calm.

“I don’t goddamn know, okay? That’s the whole - ” John sighs. “That’s the point. We’re both alone, and yeah, we’re both a little less alone together, but… this can’t go on.”

Chris sets the can aside. “Can’t it?”

“No. We have kids. Kids who need us, because god knows things have been pear-shaped for them, lately, and instead of focusing on them, we’re - ”

“Fucking like animals whenever they aren’t around?”

John flinches.

“Hey.” Chris takes hold of John’s wrist. “You know that’s not all of what this is about.”

“It’s most of what this is about.” John tries not to focus on the swipe of Chris’s thumb across his pulse, that gun-callused thumb, because Chris has lived a life as full of pain and terror as any cop’s.

“Is it?” Chris reaches, then, to cup John’s face, and John’s eyes close in spite of himself, because Chris’s hands are so  _warm_ , so strong, so comforting.

“I’m not going to do this. Not tonight.”

“That’s what you said last night.”

“Chris.”

“John.”

“Give in.”

And then, Chris kisses him, and John gives in, like he always has.

Like he always will.

 

* * *

**fin.**


End file.
